


How does it feel?

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Cheating, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Based off the prompt: "I know you've been cheating on me, so guess what?  Last night I cheated on you, because I wanted you to know what it felt like,"





	How does it feel?

Roman stilled from his place in the kitchen as he heard the front door open and close, the click of the lock following. Stepping out he could see Virgil setting his things down, Roman crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the discoloration on the others neck.

“So where were you last night?”

“Logans.” Was the curt answer, Virgil barely even looking at him, before going to move past him.

“Bull shit,” Roman growled, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him against the wall, his hand pulling down Virgils shirt collar. “Then what the hell is that?”

Virgils cheeks became a dark red, but his gaze never faltered from Romans.

“Shouldn’t you know? You come home with enough of them.”

“What are you,” Roman started, words failing when Virgil pushed him off him.

“Don’t you dare fucking play with me, I know better. I know you’ve been cheating on me, well guess what, I was sick of it. So last night I let Logan fuck me, let him kiss every inch of skin he wanted, let him mark me up. I wanted you to feel what I do every God damn time you come home smelling like another man, every time you wont let me touch you until the scratch marks on your back fade.”

“Then why didn’t you just leave? If you were soooo unhappy?” Roman snapped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Because stupid me still loved you,” Virgil yelled, tears starting to fall down his own cheeks. “I’ve known for months that you weren’t faithful, so I started trying to give you more, but apparently it wasn’t enough, since you kept doing it. And I just couldn’t take the hurt anymore, I couldn’t take that someone, or more than one, was giving you something I can’t.”

“Vigil,”

“Just,” Virgil took a shaky breath. “Just don’t. I did what I did and it can’t be undone, but maybe now you understand.”

Roman sobbed softly, reaching for the other who brushed his hand off him, heading for the door.

“Where,” Romans voice cracked, another sob bubbling out.

“I don’t know, but I can’t.”

“Please, please don’t go.” Roman reached out again, this time Virgil letting it wrap around his bicep.

“Why? We aren’t good for each other, isn’t that obvious?” Virgils voice wavered, as the tears kept falling.

“No, I mean.”

“Just let me go.”

“I can’t.” Roman whispered.

Virgil looked at him, the heavy streams of tears coming down Romans red cheeks, the shake of his bottom lip. Wrapping his fingers around Romans, he pulled the others off him, holding it for a long moment before letting it fall.

“You have to.” He said simply, before turning towards the door again, ignoring Romans wrecked sob as he pulled the door open again and walked out into the blinding morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone until it was written. I'm sorry for any tears it might bring, I have tissues if you need them.


End file.
